


Something Blue

by Pluh



Series: What the future holds [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper does some searching of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to thank everyone who read and left support for Something New. 
> 
> This was actually supposed to be a follow up to the Curiosity of Piper Wright but somehow turned into this. 
> 
> (Right, just magically turned into smut...sure) 
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out what happened.
> 
> (We all know what happened, you wrote smut)
> 
> You know I'm starting to rethink this whole co-author thing
> 
> (Oh just shut up and let them read)

"Perfect," Piper says as her dark sultry eyes meet blue ones filled with love and want.

It isn't a word that is normally used to describe too many things, people, or scenarios, and it is a word that is almost never used by anyone living in the Commonwealth. But for this instance, Piper can't think of a more fitting word to describe this moment.

"And we have all of the time in the world to make it even better," Nora says while she looks up at Piper, eyes searching her lover's features, and Nora can't help the smile that comes across her face.

This is the first time ever that the vault dweller can remember being this happy, and she never wants this moment to end. She can tell that the Diamond City reporter is nervous and does not want to put any pressure on her even if she is driving her crazy by just pressing against her. But Piper seems to be hell-bent on moving forward and exploring a little more and Blue's excitement grows as she looks into her lovers darkened eyes.

Hearing Blue's words that they can make this perfect moment even better and that they have all of the time in the world to be together relaxes any anxiety that Piper may have had after she rolled the vault dweller over. She found herself not knowing what to do next while on top of the red-haired woman, but Blue seems to be enjoying all of it either way. Piper doesn't want to ruin the moment and all she can think to do is kiss her, but she's not even sure if she is doing that right.

Those doubts are soon erased when she hears a low moan from Nora when a tongue slides against her own, and Blue's breathing becomes deeper as her fingers dig into the reporters back, pulling her closer. She's still nervous but wants to make Blue feel as good as she did, and has to admit that she is a little relieved that the vault dweller is inexperienced as well. As she breaks away from the kiss and looks deeply into Blue's eyes she can see all of the love that Nora has for her. Her own heart swells as she thinks about everything that will happen from here on out, and it can only be described as perfect. With that word, again, at the forefront of her mind, Piper pushes past her anxiety and begins to act on instinct and focus on the same areas as Blue did on her to make the vault dweller feel incredible. 

_'It is all about learning who each other are. What we like and what we don't.'_  

Blue had told her, and that is what she is doing as she runs her fingers through soft red hair, and lightly brushing over freshly healed scars that the reporter's soft lips touch to try and erase any leftover pain. Lips and hand then move down to kiss and caress her cheek, then meet Nora's own in a soft kiss that lasts until they both need to breathe. The reporter pulls back to look at her lover, and Nora is beginning to become restless under Piper's scrutiny, but the Diamond City native loves looking into her light blue eyes, especially this close.

"I love you," Piper says and runs her hand across her cheek, which Nora leans into the touch, then across her shoulder and down her arm.

"And I you." Piper's arousal grows when Blue bites her lip and becomes even more restless as her hand runs across a toned stomach. Piper is finding that she craves the slight moans and expressions of the woman she loves. That it is addicting and wants to see more from the vault dweller.

Running her hands gently across an already hardened nipple seems to work as their lips meet again, fingers digging into her back a little more, and Blue lets out a soft moan of pleasure. Piper is trying to focus on everything that is happening and take things slow but becomes curious when she finds an area of interest during her exploration.

Blues cry of pleasure gets louder when Piper's thigh slips in between her lover's legs and rubs across her opening. Piper pulls back from the kiss after hearing this and the need for air outweighs everything else, to see Nora's eyes are closed as her mouth opens, while her hips push up to feel more contact. Just like Nora did with her, Piper wants to see each reaction from her lover and is amazed at what she is witnessing.

"God yes, Piper." Hearing her name called out in ecstasy, and seeing the way that Blue is reacting to what she is doing gives Piper all of the confidence she needs, as well as tell her that Nora wants more. She puts a little more pressure on her lover's core while watching her lovers reactions in awe, as she bites on her lip a little harder, grinds her hips against her leg a little more, and her cries of pleasure become a little louder.

Feeling the reporters body press against her own in all of the right areas causes Blues arousal to grow with each passing moment. The look of desire in the woman's eyes staring back at her tells Blue that the recently timid Piper seems to have found a brash streak, and wants to take control. Even though she is inexperienced, Piper is eliciting feelings in Nora that she thought gone, as the reporter kisses her lips while running her hands through her hair and down her body. It is such a simple act but one that makes her feel wanted and worthy of everything that is happening- something she thought she'd never have again. Blue was amazed to learn that Piper had never been with anyone before and even more so since the reporter wanted Nora to be her first, and she hopes that she will be her only. 

"Oh God..." Feeling Pipers gentle kisses and thigh press into her a little more, causing her to wrap her legs around the reporters, is an amazing sensation. Piper begins to leave a trail of kisses as she moves from her lips to her neck, then up to her ear, causing Blues head to tilt back so she can feel more. Her mouth opens, and eyes close as she enjoys everything that the reporter is doing. 

Piper moves over a little and slides her leg out from in between Blue's as her hand moves from her hair, down her arm to across her body, while barely making contact. She is enjoying the reactions from her lover, especially feeling her grind on her leg, but wants to feel more of Blue's body. Reaching her waist, Nora begins to squirm as Piper's hand continues its journey to the slight swell of her hip, and across her lower stomach. The touch is slow, light and deliberate, as Piper explores, and it is driving Blue crazy. She wants the Diamond City reporter to learn on her own as to what areas feel better than others but right now any simple touch on Nora feels incredible, and she misses the pressure on her core. 

"Piper...please." Nora's breathes out as her mouth falls open and her fingers dig into Piper's back when the reporter's hand moves from her stomach to in between parted legs, replacing her thigh, still barely making contact.

Piper can tell that the teasing she is mercilessly doing is working, but didn't realize how turned on Blue was until her hips lift up to try and make contact with the reporter's hand, and Piper can feel how wet Nora is.

"Goodness Blue." The reporter whispers into her lover's ear, and then slightly bites down on her lobe.

"Is that all because of me?" She feels Nora quickly nod her head and she places feather light kisses from her ear to her neck and back to waiting lips. She deepens the kiss while she moves her hand back up to the smooth skin of her stomach then back down to her waiting opening.

"And all I had to do was this?" Piper continues to run her hand everywhere and nowhere, all at the same time. She can feel the vault dwellers skin react and muscles contract with each area that her hand glides across and wants to see more.

Nora is starting to lose control from the slight touch and seeing how her lover is reacting with little effort on her own part is giving Piper more confidence to continue. The reporter didn't think that her own arousal could increase with just this simple motion, but she surmises that being able to touch Blue so intimately, as well as hearing the moans of pleasure coming from the woman she loves, and seeing her toned body writhe around on the bed in ecstasy because of what Piper is doing, is helping.

"Please." Nora breaths out and continues to squirm as the hand that has been making her crazy is now brushing against a pert breast, caressing a hardened nipple, then up to her chin. Piper places a single finger on Blue's mouth and traces her lips and is surprised when Blue takes it into her mouth and gently sucks on it. Biting her lip at the image that she is witnessing, Piper moans a little at how turned on that made her. She can feel the buildup in her own core increase and as much as she loves being able to explore Blue's body she needs to feel more but doesn't want to rush. Removing her finger from her lover's mouth, she slowly makes a wet trail down the middle of her chest, to her stomach and watches in awe as Blues perfect body reacts to this simple caress. 

"Please?" Piper questions, causing Nora's eyes to snap open and see a smug look on the reporter's lips while her hand makes its way back down her stomach.

"Touch me." Nora is pleading, and Piper is enjoying every minute of this.

"Where?" Her hand stops its movement, hovering just above her core, then back up towards her chest causing Blue to bite her lip in frustration, so Piper takes pity.

"Here?" Nora breaths in sharply, sits up a little and grabs the back of Piper's head and presses her lips into her own as the reporter's fingers caress her aroused and sensitive breast. She is still going off of instinct and is imitating what Blue had shown her before, but Nora admitted that she was only doing what felt good to herself, and this obviously feels good.

"More...please," Nora says in between their lips being pushed tightly against one another. The vault dweller has never felt this desperate for release, and she knows it's only because of who is making her feel this way. Yet she still wants her lover to take her time even though the reporter is going to make her crash over at any moment.

"Oh God." Pipers warm mouth and tongue feel amazing while she sucks on an already aroused nipple as her hand caresses the other. Nora threads her fingers through silky strands of dark hair and holds the reporter in place. She closes her eyes while she enjoys all of the sensations flowing through her body as everything feels electric, and the sight of her lover pleasing her, while looking back into her eyes as she flicks her tongue across her aroused nipple, makes this moment that much more special.

Everything is still so new to the reporter but with the way that Nora is reacting to it all lets her know that she is doing it all right, and it is building her confidence with each passing moment. Piper never thought that she'd ever enjoy being with a woman, but had never been attracted to anyone else but Nora. Sure there was that one girl in that settlement that one time, but it probably wasn't anything other then them being friends, and a shoulder to cry on after her father passed. And then there was Danny Sullivan who had flirted with her a few times but Piper wasn't interested in anyone until Blue walked up to her while she was acting like a crazy person trying to get back into her home, and they haven't parted since. It is like they were meant to be with one another, even if how they met was less than ideal, but Piper wouldn't change a thing. 

"Piper?"

"Yes, love?" She releases her breast from in between her lips after grazing it with her teeth, lifts her head up to look back to see Nora staring back at her with desire, and possibly desperation. 

"More." A devilish smile comes across Piper's lips as her hand that had been caressing a breast slides down across her stomach but stops waiting for Blue to look back at her and hold her stare as she moves lower. This seems to turn Blue on even more, but also causes her lover to express more desperation then Pipers ever heard before.

"Oh god Piper, please."

The sweat on Nora's brow seems to glisten in the dimly lit room, making the two-hundred-year-old pre-war relic look that much more beautiful. The rise and fall of her chest is erratic and is amazing to watch. Piper has always wondered how incredible Blue's body looked and even had a pretty good idea with some of the outfits she wore, but to actually see her body up close is something the reporter has fantasied about for a while and she is not disappointed in the least. Her most amazing feature, that Piper loves the most is her light blue eyes that are dark and half-lidded with desire, staring back at the reporter with want, and it sends a shiver down Piper's spine. She has always thought Blue attractive, but here, now, lying together, and being this intimate makes her look even more profound and this moment is something that Piper will cherish forever.

"I don't know how long...I can...last." Nora says through shaky breaths, and cries of ecstasy.

Her words fall short, and she cries out when the reporter's hand glides down to her extremely sensitive and soaked core and two fingers brush across her opening.

"I want you to feel as amazing as I did." Piper's brown eyes meet blue and they grow wide. Her mouth opens slightly as the reporter enters her lover with a single finger.

"I do." Blue bites her lip and throws her head back as the pad of Piper's thumb lightly brushes against the sensitive bundle above her opening while slowly pushing into her.

"Everything you're doing is perfect." Blue finishes while her breathing becomes more labored as Piper continues to make these amazing sensations flow throughout her body.

"Then let yourself go." For someone who has never done this before, her lover is extremely talented and Nora has to smile at how quick of a learner Piper truly is. Her hips begin to move with Piper's hand as the reporter slightly increases the pace and they both fall into a rhythm.

Her hand glides effortlessly across and into Blue's soaked core and she ignores the slight ache in her wrist, wanting to continue to make Blue feel amazing when she feels her inner walls close around her fingers while a hand keeps hers in place as Nora climaxes.

"Oh my God!" Nora yells out as she peeks while Pipers continues to coax out these amazing sensations that have never been felt by the lone vault survivor before. The buildup has been intense but nothing prepares Blue for how wonderful her release would feel.

"Piper!" She screams as she feels a sudden surge that soaks Pipers hand. Tears threaten to fall as she crashes over as emotions that have built up over the years due to her past come to the surface, wanting to be released with her orgasm. She lets it all go as a wave of pleasure crashes over her, and she tightens her arms around her lover, never wanting it to end as this is the first time that she's ever had anyone else make her feel this way. Blue rolls the reporter over and kisses her fiercely on her lips and then to her neck and shoulder as she holds Piper tight while emotions she thought buried continue to come to the surface.

Nora can feel the moisture on her cheeks, and the relief that continues to flow through her body and lets it all go. Piper is the only person to ever make her feel this way and the only one she wants for the rest of her days. She doesn't know how to tell Piper this without scaring her and knows that they eventually can have this talk but their relationship is new. So for right now, she is content with pulling her lover in tighter and placing loving kisses on her neck and cheek as a content smile comes to her lips.

"Blue?" Piper calls to her after a moment of holding Nora and feeling moisture come from Blue's eyes. She thought that she heard something that resembled a sob, but wasn't sure until she felt her lovers tears. Now the reporter is nervous that she did something wrong even though the vault dweller seems happy.

"Mmm."  Nora is unable to form words just yet as she continues to come down and her brain is able to focus.

"You okay?"

"Um-Hum." Her head nods into Piper's neck along with her affirmative, albeit nonverbal answer, until she realizes that there may be something wrong. She lifts her head up, opens her lazy yet satisfied eyes to see an extremely concerned Piper, and she realizes that the reporter doesn't understand her tears.

"Piper that was amazing. I am perfect... just basking in the afterglow." Nora smiles, closes her eyes and leans her head back into the comfort of her lover, completely missing how upset Piper is. 

"Then why are you crying?" The reporter's voice breaks a little when she finishes, and Nora's eyes finally look back at her and her own look of worry appears.

Now the reporter doesn't know what to think now that Blue won't look at her and has let out a long nervous sigh. 

"You didn't do anything wrong." Nora places both of her hands on either side of Pipers face so she has the reporters full attention but is worried about how she may react to her admission.

"No one..." Her lip begins to quiver as tears from around her eyes when she thinks about what she may lose if she admits how she feels, but this is Piper. She takes a deep breath and decides to lay everything on the line.

"No one has ever made me feel that way before, ever." Nora places a kiss on Piper's lips and continues.

"No one has made me feel as special as you do even when we are just near one another." Her expression changes and for a moment she looks angry.

"What I had with... Nate..." Blue says his name with contempt as one thought enters her mind of what he had told her, and she was never going to be worthy of anyone else. How, up until she met Piper she believed his words, but was able to let all of that go in these last few moments.

"No relationship that I've ever had before ever felt right, and..." Blue closes her eyes as she feels tears threaten to fall again, and she swallows hard while trying to keep her emotions at bay. No matter what just happened this is all still new and she doesn't want to scare Piper away or put pressure on her.

"I was never made to feel worthy." The vault dweller has never admitted this to anyone and even though Piper relieved her of those thoughts, she now feels ashamed. Feeling Pipers fingers run through her hair and seeing the loving smile aimed back at her from the reporter erases those feelings.

"I just feel like I finally have a home when I am with you." Now it's Nora's turn to be nervous since she just admitted that she wants to spend the rest of her life with the reporter and is having a hard time looking back into her lover's eyes for fear of rejection, but there isn't any.

"Goodness Blue. I don't know what to say." Piper says while her eyes search her lover's beautiful face, hand caressing her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Other than I love you, and you always have a home with me." Piper looks deeply into Blue's eyes to show her how serious she is while her mind is racing as she tries to figure out how anyone could treat Nora any other way other than to love her.

"I want you in my life more than anything. I can't believe that no one has ever made you feel..." Her words are interrupted when Blue's lips crash into her own, kissing her passionately.

Nora pulls away slightly to look at the reporter to see an expression of surprise, yet acceptance and above all else, love. Their lips meet again, causing Piper to moan into her mouth as their tongues meet. Blue then kisses down the reporters jawline then to the sensitive spot on her neck as the reporter lifts her head to feel more. Nora can hear Pipers breathing become more erratic but it doesn't seem like she is enjoying this as much as Blue would like since she begins to ask questions, so Blue makes her focus.

"You've never been told...oh god." Piper's inquisitive words are cut short as Nora is now exploring her body while kissing and nipping each piece of tanned skin that the vault dweller can touch with her lips, teeth, and tongue.

"No one has ever made you...Christ, yes right there!" Blue has now licked her way down to Piper's breast while the reporter tries to ask how it is possible that no one has ever made the woman she loves feel worthy, but her words get cut short as her arousal grows.

She can't wrap her head around that fact, but from what Blue has said about how her ex-husband treated her then Piper isn't too surprised. Soon all of her thoughts leave as the Vault 111 survivor is hell-bent on turning her brain into mush. Especially when she looks down and sees Nora's eyes staring back at her while running her tongue down the middle of her stomach until she is in between her legs. Piper's breathing is labored and she bites her lip to keep from screaming out as she watches her lover kiss each inner thigh, then slide her arms under her legs, placing her hands on Piper's stomach, caressing her way up to Piper's sensitive breasts, and finally holding her gaze as the vault dweller runs her tongue up Piper's soaked opening.

"My God, Blue." The reporter says as her hips lift off of the bed, hands grip the sheets tightly and her head falls back, while sensations she has never felt before flow through her body. Piper is trying to hold still but she wants to feel more of whatever Blue just did, and her lover does just that, as her tongue glides across her core pausing just above her opening to take the sensitive bud in between her lips. 

"Yes." The reporter lets out a high moan when Blue repeats her last motion, and she tightens her legs around Nora's head to keep her in place while the vault dweller continues to brush her clit with her tongue.

The reporter was anxious about doing this, knows how intimate this is, and didn't realize what was happening until Blue's tongue ran across her core, but is glad that it is happening. Apparently, her admission that she wanted to spend her life with Nora was enough to cause Blue to try and give Piper the quickest orgasm ever. Piper is relieved that she didn't do anything wrong and wants to talk to Nora about their life together, but later. Right now she is trying to stay still as Blue's tongue is making her cry out her lover's name repeatedly, and all of her thoughts are on the woman who is trying to fuck her senseless. 

"Christ yes, Nora!" Piper didn't think this could feel any better until a finger enters her and begins to move in rhythm with her lover's tongue. She sits up a little, braces herself with one hand while the other grabs the back of Blue's head, and runs through Nora's silky red hair as the reporter's hips push down onto her lover's mouth. Feeling Nora push into her with her finger and tongue while she grinds on Blue's face is amazing. Her hips lift off of the bed, and head tilts back to look up into the heavens when Nora's moves her mouth up to the sensitive bundle above her opening to suck on her clit as her tongue flicks across it. Her body feels electric as sensations flow throughout her, and she is losing all control.

"Fuck, yes." Piper loses her rhythm for a moment but Blue places her hand under her ass to keep her in place as she moves back to pushing her tongue back into her opening along with her finger.

"Oh god, I'm gonna..." Piper was hoping that this lasted a little longer but made the mistake of looking down to see Blue's eyes staring back at her as she repeats the motion of running her tongue back up her opening to her clit and wrap her lips around the sensitive bud. While holding her lovers gaze she adds a second finger which causes Piper to cry out, her head to lean back, mouth to fall open, as her hand in Blues hair holds Nora's head in place to feel more. Her legs give out when her orgasm hits, and she falls back to the bed. Blue gently squeezes her ass, digging her nails into soft skin, to keep her in place while Piper's body continues to shudder at how hard she came.

 "Jesus Blue. That was amazing." Piper lies back down with a thump onto her bed with a completely satisfied look as she slowly comes down and her breathing levels to normal. Piper desperately wants to feel her lover against her and hold her while sleep claims them both, and reaches for Blue who is already kissing her way back up.

"I hope you enjoyed that because I want to do that a few more times," Nora asks with a small laugh while looking at Piper's expression. She then lies her head on Piper's chest and squeezes the reporter, eyes feeling heavy.

"Goodness yes. I just feel bad now."

"Why is that?" Nora picks her head up to look at her lover with a curious expression and places a kiss on her lips before the reporter answers.

"Because all of those settlements will have to fend for themselves since you're never leaving this bed again," Piper answers causing both women to smile.

"I'm okay with that." Blue pulls the reprover in a little tighter, and smiles. She can see the wheels turning and knows that Piper wants to ask her something, but hopes that the reporter can wait.

"I can't believe you've never..."

"Can we wait to talk about that, please?" Piper looks at her sympathetically and nods. Nora kisses her again in thanks and speaks up before Piper can say anything else.

"I just hope that what you said was true? That I always have a home here."

"Always." Piper answers without hesitation. "But with one condition." 

"Name it."

"That before we go off on our next mission we watch the sunset together...as a family...it is kind of a tradition that Nat and I do and..." Piper's words are cut short by Blue's lips crashing into her own. 

The reporter smiles into the kiss when she feels Nora's lips turn up into her own smile. When she pulls away and sees tears running down her cheek her smile grows, knowing that they are happy ones. 

"I take that as a yes." She says and wipes away the moisture from her lover's cheeks while Blue nods. The vault dweller kisses her once more and lays her head down on her chest, pulling her closer, and for the first time ever Piper feels at home. It may only be the three of them but they are a family, and that is all that matters, and there is only one word to describe their future together.

"Perfect." 


End file.
